Electrical connectors that couple to circuit boards or other such components often include mechanical fasteners, such as screws or bolts, to maintain a secure connection. Often, an electrical connector is secured to a circuit board by two or more fasteners that extend through a body or housing of the electrical connector and into mating threaded features associated with the circuit board. The fasteners typically extend through openings in the connector body that align the fasteners with the mating threaded features of the circuit board and guide the fasteners as they are advanced into or withdrawn from the mating threaded features. Technicians generally use hand tools or power tools to drive the fasteners. In many cases, these can be difficult to manipulate due to their location and/or due to the presence of partially impeding circuit board or other structure.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.